


Duo's Star

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Quatre finds Duo for Christmas.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 2/24 Duo’s Star

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always!

Warnings: AU, OOC, sap, some angst, shounen ai, Duo POV

Pairings: Duo centered, so various.

Rating: PG-13

Note: Another sappy addition to this lil shindig! Enjoy! Please Review!

 

So cold…it’s always so cold wherever I go…Even when I was fighting it was always cold. Course, that’s how it is in outer space. Out among those stars and cold nothingness…gets to a guy eventually, you know.

 

Yea, you think that even Gundam pilots can take care of themselves, right? But you seem to forget that we’re human too…and in need of warmth as well. Quatre…he’s got it easy. With all that money and family, he never has to worry. Same with Trowa…Catherine takes real good care of him. Wufei, well, he’s doing pretty good I hear, what with the Preventers and all and I even heard that Heero joined them as well, so that means he’s doing well as well.

 

But…guess I can’t say the same for me, ne? Oh sure, I used to have a scrap collecting business, but that went out of business when they found other ways to get parts. So…I decided to go to Earth and see if I could find anything. Take a guess on how easy it’s been…

 

Well, I guess I shouldn’t complain. I get to see the stars at night and sleep in a fairly warm place. Howard was great and took me in as a mechanic, but it….it just isn’t what I want.

 

What do I want, you ask? Well…I guess I…want my shining star. You laugh I bet, but it’s the truth. You remember that old saying that if you find your star, you’re to reach for it and know happiness? Don’t huh? Well…guess it’s something I learned from Sister Helen. She’d always tell me to reach for my shining star and then hold it tightly so you can know your destiny. It’s funny but…the time I felt closest to finding my star was when I was with the guys and we were pilots. Weird huh?

 

So, now I’m just kinda wandering around, taking what little I have saved up and trying to get presents for Christmas. It’s rather disappointing when, instead of getting the thing they most want, you have to go with something smaller. But…it’s the heart behind it that counts, right? Wish someone would give me some heart…

 

You know, here’s a tip for when you get down…just look up. Look at the sky, the clouds, and the stars and see how lovely all of Nature is. That will give you the hope that nothing is impossible because those things, those creations sure weren’t impossible. Albeit…we aren’t exactly gods, but it’s the thought that counts.

 

Oh well…I walk into a nice store that has old-fashioned glass ornaments. Man...Quatre and Wufei would love these…but I can’t send these to them. I wish…but interspatial and international shipping charges went skyrocketing after the war. Seems everyone has someone to send things too…wish I could.

 

There I go again! Thinking such lonely thoughts…

 

“Duo? Is that...you?” A soft voice behind me startles me from my wondering and I turn to see a familiar blond.

 

“Q-man? What are you doing here on Earth?” I find a smile brightening my face as we walk to each other and hug. I forgot how wonderful it felt to be hugged by him…

 

He smiles at me as we pull back, his eyes still as gentle as ever, though he has indeed grown up. “I was looking for Howard and they said he was last seen here! I didn’t expect to find you!” he replies as he squeezes my hand.

 

I find my smile slipping slightly, but keep it firmly in place. “Eh, I came back to Earth to see if I could get somewhere. Nothing really,” I respond as I squeeze his hands back. I look over at the glass ornaments and smile slightly. “It’s funny…I was thinking about how you and Wufei would love these…” I find myself saying softly.

 

Quatre comes up beside me and gazes at them with me. He looks over at me and smiles softly. “No…I think I like what I see right now…” he comments gently.

 

It’s amazing, but I don’t blush. Nope, not one bit…though I feel all warm inside. He does care…he is my friend. I look down and find a delicate glass star, filigrees of gold and silver twining through it. A star…my star….

 

But I can’t get it. It’s too much money. I feel a sigh escape my lips and frown. I don’t know why it bothers me so much, but I can’t do anything about it. Life is like that…you see what you want and then, find you can’t have it no matter how much wishing you may do.

 

Quatre is so sweet and asks me to come with him to his hotel to visit. It is so nice to see the Maguanacs again. They were such a great group to be with, as long as you ignored their constant fawning over Quatre. So we visited for a while, catching up. I found myself growing quieter and quieter, suddenly feeling so…outclassed by my old comrade.

 

He noticed I think, for all of a sudden he asks, “Duo…why don’t you join Preventers?”

 

I shrug. “Eh…why would they want me?” I reply nonchalantly.

 

“Why not? You’re a crack pilot, better than Heero, and you’re an excellent espionage agent. They could use you." Quatre smiles at me and I find myself really thinking about. He surprises me again by asking quietly, “Duo…what are you doing for Christmas?”

 

I blink at him, then say, “Eh…nothing really. Why?”

 

He smiles sweetly at me again. “Would you like to spend Christmas with me? I always invite the other Gundam pilots as well, but I’ve never been able to find you,” he says with an almost sad tone. Did they miss me? But why?

 

Curious, I grin back. “Sure thing, Quat! I’d love to come and see the guys! Even if I have to walk there!” I say.

 

He laughs. “Don’t worry, Duo. I’ll get you there easily,” he responds laughingly before we get up so I can leave.

 

A week passed by for me when all of a sudden I got a letter in the mail from my fellow pilot. In it was a ticket along with an itinerary. He really went out for me! So, now I am flying to the Sanc Kingdom to see friends I haven’t seen in over a year. Nervous doesn’t begin to describe how I am feeling right now. More like…terrified.

 

But as we land, I swallow my doubts and get out, smiling as Quatre waves for me. We hug again and then head for his limo. Man, what a limo too. I wish I had bought some better clothes…

 

Again, Quatre must sense my being uncomfortable for he keeps the chatter light and cheerful, easing me into this life. The car stops and I move to get out. But a hand on my leg stops me. I look up into Quatre’s face and blink at the soft tender look there. He smiles at me as he says, “Before we go in, I want to give you something early.”

 

“But Quat…” I protest, but his smile stops me again.

 

“Duo…please?” Quatre asks me softly as he hands me a small box.

 

I look down at it, then up at Quatre again. He smiles at me again encouragingly and I nod before looking at the box again. I open it slowly, moving the star speckled tissue paper and gasp. I look at him in shock, and then back down at the box. Slowly, I take it out and smile tearfully.

 

He gave me my star.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
